


Sunrises and Soft Kisses

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [14]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pre-Adam/Gansey/Artemis relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: She tastes like peach yogurt, like the first bite of a sugar dipped strawberry, like toast and apricot jam, like cinnamon and wildfire.
Relationships: Blue Sargent/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III & Adam Parrish & Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent & Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, mentioned Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), mentioned Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), mentioned Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629





	Sunrises and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!!
> 
> Artemis Kane is a feisty, caring, loving, analytical, oblivious, self-sacrificing Omega Werewolf.
> 
> This one takes place after they all find out Artemis is a werewolf, but before Gansey, Adam, and Artemis become a couple!
> 
> I just really wanted to write a fic where Blue is just loved and kissed how she deserves!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

I don’t think I’ve ever truly appreciated sunrises until now.

Blue and I have climbed onto one of the sturdier branches of the beech tree in the backyard of 300 Fox Way, simply basking in the natural beauty of the world around us.

Breathing in the scent of mist and morning dew, of sweet Henrietta summer.

Listening to the sound of faint twittering, of morning commutes and morning routines. Of swaying branches and rustling leaves.

Feeling rough bark, and faint warm rays of early sunlight. Feeling Blue’s thigh pressed against mine, and our hands intertwined.

Feeling the delicate callouses and soft skin. Feeling the strength and the fragility.

“What do you wanna do?” I ask softly into the ethereal morning air.

Blue shifts a little, not turning to me, but also no longer completely facing the sunrise.

“What do you mean?” She asks, equally soft.

“As in,” I explain, “with your life?”

She hums a little.

“I wanna make a difference.” She states thoughtfully after a moment, “I want to do something that matters. To make a mark, to be...more...”

“...More?”

She shrugs, but her eyes are now a little more guarded, as if she hadn’t meant for that to slip out. She tries to pull her hand away halfheartedly, but I hold fast.

“Blue, what do you mean by ‘more’?” 

She huffs a little, irritated, but not at me. At herself. 

“It’s just...” she breaths deep, glaring into the sky, “You’ve all got your things. You’re a werewolf, Ronan can make his dreams reality, Adam is not only a genius mastermind but also sacrificed himself to a powerful forest entity, and Gansey is literally a king who has died twice and lived thrice. And me...” Her eyes are watering a little, and she rubs her eyes on her shoulder roughly.

“Blue,” I say gently, turning to face her, although she stubbornly remains glaring at the sunrise, “you are so much more than you think.” She rolls her eyes, so I continue. “You are a person who not only literally amplifies those around her, but also in every other way. You make things brighter, more...alive...Your idiosyncrasies make you a charming and captivating person to get to know, and to love.” She looks over at me now, faint glimmers of wonder in her defensive eyes. “You are so strong, such a force of nature that I’m often left floored at the fact that you deemed me worthy of calling me your friend. You are perceptive, kind, sensible, willful, and overall a firecracker of a girl. You are all, and more than you think, Blue Sargent. Please never forget that.”

When I finish my little speech, Blue is looking at me with a very soft expression.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks suddenly, surprising us both a little. “Shit, sorry, I know you like Adam and Gansey and...I’m sorry-“

“How did you know?” I ask, processing for the moment the latter part of her statement.

She raises her eyebrow. “Seriously? You look at them both as if they hung the moon. It’s amazing that you three haven’t gotten together yet, since it’s obvious they feel the same way.”

“What?” I mutter, yet again floored.

She laughs a little, “You really are that oblivious, huh?”

I shake my head, turning back to the sunrise momentarily.

No way is she telling the truth. Her heartbeat may be steady, but that’s probably because she thinks she’s telling the truth.

But I know. Adam and Gansey only have eyes for each other. They couldn’t possibly like me romantically, it’s just not possible.

Either way, they’re more than happy together, and I’m not about to ruin that with these stupid feelings.

Speaking of feelings...

“Yes...” I whisper after a bit.

Blue hums in question. I turn to face her, gripped with a startling moment of boldness.

“Yes, you can kiss me.” I state firmly, internally anxious for her reaction.

Her eyes widen a little, her mouth dropping open a bit, and we simply stare at each other a moment. My stomach is slowly disintegrating the longer she stares at me with her dark eyes.

Then, she’s squeezing our intertwined hands and bringing her other one up to cup my jaw lightly. I close my eyes momentarily, sighing softly as I bring up my free hand to hold hers.

When I open my eyes again, it’s to Blue leaning a little closer, eyes on my lips, a question in her eyes. I lean in the extra couple of breaths in a rush, pressing my lips against hers and feeling her surprised intake of breath before she melts into the kiss.

Her lips are ever so slightly chapped, and they’re warm, and yielding under the press of my lips. I run my tongue along her bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance. She gasps a little, and I grasp the opportunity.

She tastes like peach yogurt, like the first bite of a sugar dipped strawberry, like toast and apricot jam, like cinnamon and wildfire.

Her hand that’s on my jaw slips into my hair, tugging a little as our kiss grows deeper. I make a small noise, and I feel her grin against my lips. In retaliation, I bite her bottom lip, eliciting a soft groan.

We continue like this for a moment longer, the intensity of the kiss ebbing and flowing until we part, lips swollen red and breaths coming out in pants, foreheads pressed against each other.

I lift my eyes to hers and we share a smile.

“Thank you, Artemis.” She mumbles into the space between our lips. She’s not talking about the kiss though.

“Anytime, Blue.” I murmur in return.

We share a look that speaks volumes. The kiss was just that, a kiss. A show of affection, of care and connection, and nothing more. A promise, and an answer.

We pull away from each other, laughing as we clamber down the tree at the thunderous sound of the Pig driving toward 300 Fox Way.

Gansey has his glasses on and a bright look in his eyes, his hand intertwined with Adam’s who is riding shotgun and arguing about something or other with Ronan in the backseat. 

I’m once, again hit with a wave of affection for the king with hazel eyes and the magician with forests behind his sharp blue eyes, with a wave of care for the dreamer with a sharp smile, and the mirror with a fire in her heart.

My friends. My new found family. My home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated!!


End file.
